This love
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: Stiles y Malia se odian desde que son unos niños, pero tal vez un milagro de navidad cambie aquello. Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites!


**_Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto especial "Romance en navidad" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites!**_

Suspiro con cansancio, ya estaba empezándome a aburrirme de una gran manera, mientras que mi padre parecía estar rebosando de energía por la gran sonrisa que mantiene su rostro, sus ojos están pegados al televisor, viendo esa aburrida película clásica navideña, una de hace como 20 años y siguen dando en la televisión.

¿Por qué mi padre parecía tan feliz ante eso? Sigo sin entenderlo luego de tantos años, esa película hasta sabemos de memoria cada uno de sus diálogos, y no es tan buena como para que mi padre ría con cada tonto comentarios que los duendes le dicen a Santa Claus.

Miro el reloj en mi celular, ya era tarde, tanto mi padre como yo deberíamos ir a la cama ya, mañana él tiene que trabajar y yo ir al último día de clases del año.

Además, era una buena excusa para escapar de esta aburrida película.

— Entonces. — Hablo, arrastrando las últimas letras mientras me ponía en pie. — Me iré a la cama, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela temprano. — Le comunico a mi padre, él me mira y asiente con la cabeza.

— De acuerdo. — Es todo lo que dice, no pierdo más tiempo y salgo corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero justo en ese momento mi padre vuelve a llamar. — Oh, y no se te olvide que mañana vendrá Malia con su padre, y Scott con Melissa.

Gimo ante eso, ¿por qué debía venir Malia? ¿¡Malia!? Esa chica salvaje, arg, ambos nos odiamos mutuamente desde que somos niños. — ¡Esta bien! — Le grito en respuesta a mi padre.

Corro hacia mi habitación, enojado, ver a Malia en la escuela ya es difícil, además que ambos somos los mejores amigos de Scott hace que ambos tengamos que convivir en todo momento. ¿Por qué odio tanto a Malia? ¡Porque es desesperante! Tan difícil de soportar por su carácter impulsivo y rudo.

 _Y también es agradable, fiel, sincera, hermosa._

Ignoro por completo la voz en mi cabeza, esa voz que siempre interrumpe diciendo tontas cosas. ¿Malia hermosa? No… Bueno…. Tal vez si lo era… ¡Como sea eso no viene al tema!

Paso una mano por mi cabello para despejar esos locos pensamientos. En lo único que debía pensar era que mañana le iba a pedir a Lydia Martin que valla al baile de invierno conmigo, no en que Malia Tate es hermosa.

...

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — Me pregunta de nuevo Scott. — Porque Lydia es de las chicas más populares de la escuela, de seguro muchos chicos ya le preguntaron.

Empujo mi mochila sobre mi hombro, y pienso durante unos minutos. Scott tenía razón, pero esta vez quiero ser positivo ante aquello.

— Si, lo estoy. — Le digo, lo más serio que he podido, pero por dentro estaba tan nervioso, ¿si Lydia decía que no qué hago? No tengo un plan B, ahora mismo no tengo nada más, supongo que si dice que no, no iré al baile de invierno.

— Está bien. — Scott palmea mi hombro dándome ánimo. — Suerte amigo. — Dice señalando con la cabeza hacia la dirección de Lydia, que estaba en el salón vacío de matemáticas. Esta era mi oportunidad.

Respiro hondo, muevo mi cabeza y cuando me siento con algo de valentía entro al salón. Lydia estaba sentada en su habitual lugar, anotando cosas en su cuaderno, además de hermosa era tan lista. Una completa joya.

— ¡Hey, Lydia! — Saludo, tratando de no parecer tan nervioso, como un completo idiota, como normalmente lo hago cuando estoy cerca de ella.

Lydia alza su hermoso rostro para verme, me da una sonrisa que me deja encandilado ante tal perfección de sus dientes. — Hola, Stiles. — Dice amablemente. — ¿Sucede algo? — Frunce el ceño, al ver que me quede callado por unos largos segundos.

Nuevo la cabeza con demasiada fuerza en forma negativa, a esto me refería que parezco un idiota cuando estoy a su lado. — No, no, yo solo vine para… — Soy interrumpido cuando Malia Tate entra al salón de una forma demasiada ruidosa.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco, desesperado, cuando estaba ten cerca debía venir Malia para arruinarlo todo, como siempre, no sé cómo lo hace, pero ella siempre logra venir en los momentos menos oportunos.

— ¿Iras al baile con Jordan Parrish? — Pregunta Malia a Lydia, sin saludar, y apenas dándose cuenta de mi presencia, aunque ahora mismo tampoco me importa su presencia.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? ¿¡Lydia ira con el diputado de mi padre!? Esto debía ser una mala broma, de seguro es mentira de Malia, solo para molestarme por el odio que siente por mí. Pero todo eso se va al caño cuando Lydia asiente con una enorme sonrisa.

Entonces era cierto…

— Él ha sido muy amable conmigo, entonces lo invite y acepto. — Dice Lydia.

Yo me quedo con la boca abierta ante la impresión de esta extraña situación a la que estaba viviendo.

— ¡Pero es como 40 años mayor que tú! — Grita Malia, asiento estando de acuerdo con Malia esta vez.

Lydia ríe levemente. — No lo es, y es solo una cita de amigos, no quiero tener que ir con algún chico que trate de aprovecharse para besarme o algo, estoy fuera de las citas por ahora. — Habla con mucha seriedad.

Adiós a mi oportunidad de tener a Lydia Martin como mi novia esta navidad. Suspiro resignado, y es ese momento que Malia se da cuenta que sigo aquí, me mira sin ningun sentimiento alguno, como siempre neutral, tan calmada, como un león esperando el mejor momento a saltar hacia se presa, su intensa mirada me pone nervioso, por lo que no soy capaz de decir algo.

— ¿Sigues aquí? — Ella pregunta, enarcando una de sus cejas.

— Oh sí. ¿Qué querías decirme, Stiles? — Me pregunta esta vez Lydia.

Balbuceo por unos minutos, no sabía ahora que decir y estar bajo la intensa mirada de ambas no ayudaba a calmar mi corazón acelerado.

— No era nada importante, un mal chiste. — Rio tratando de parecer normal, creo que Lydia me cree, pero Malia no, no iba ser tan fácil engañarle a ella, me conoce desde que ambos somos unos bebés, y ella sabe de mis sentimientos hacia Lydia como Scott. — Yo me voy, ustedes sigan hablando cosas de chicas. — Sigo hablando caminando hacia la salida. — O lo que sea. — Doy una última sonrisa y salgo de esa loca habitación.

Scott no demora en acercarse y preguntarme como me fue.

Doy un suspiro. — Supongo que no iré al baile de invierno. — Es todo lo que se me ocurre decirle.


End file.
